OS Jamais
by Bialy-ksiezyc
Summary: Je voulais tant qu'il plonge dans la lumière, comme moi. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit comme moi. Mais nous n'étions pas destinés à nous ressembler.


Disclaimer : Vampire Knight, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris ici pour le plaisir d'écrire et non à des fins lucratives.

* * *

Nous étions deux clans opposés, différents en tous points … mais pourtant, jamais nous n'avions été si proches que ce jour où un homme s'est dressé seul, comme un mur infranchissable, face au monde entier. Jamais nous n'avions partagé nos avis de la sorte, jamais nous n'avions combattu côte à côte sans nous quereller, ou nous fusiller du regard. Nous cohabitions avec toute la retenue de notre cœur, celle qui nous empêchait de nous étriper. Ou du moins, celle qui _les_ empêchait de s'étriper. Non, je ne me considérais pas comme une personne à part, je faisais moi-même partie de l'un d'entre eux mais jamais mon cœur n'avait nourrit de haine à l'égard de ceux de l'autre bord.

J'avais vécu comme un bijou précieux, protégé des regards envieux, protégé du monde extérieur. Le mien était étroit, et ne se résumait qu'à un sous-sol richement décoré et jamais je n'avais vu la lumière de l'astre naissant. Pourtant, j'avais lu bien des choses à son sujet, j'avais vu bien des dessins, des peintures de cette étoile merveilleuse mais jamais, de mes yeux, je n'avais vu la splendeur flamboyante du soleil qui miroitait dans le ciel bleu. Mais comme j'en rêvais. La lumière artificielle de mon monde secret devait alors me satisfaire, et je me devais d'être heureuse de vivre en harmonie et en paix dans mon domaine. Cependant, ce genre de lumière s'éteint bien vite et moi, j'ai été plongée dans les ténèbres en perdant ce que j'avais de plus cher dans ce bas monde … ma famille, ma vie, mes souvenirs … tout s'envola plus vite qu'un léger papillon. Alors j'ai erré, seule, perdue, dans un monde dont je ne connaissais rien. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai erré, mais il me sembla que c'était une éternité dans le froid, la neige et les ténèbres de la nuit. Confrontée au danger, j'avais manqué de perdre la vie mais quand j'avais cru que la noirceur qui m'entourait allait devenir plus sombre encore, un rayon de lumière vint à ma rencontre pour me sauver enfin. Un rayon que, malgré toute l'affection que je lui avais autrefois portée, je ne reconnus pas. Sur l'instant, cet homme lumineux ne fit qu'éclaircir ma vie d'une très faible lueur, puis il m'en apporta tant d'autres. Comme des petites flammes, des petites bougies qui s'allumaient un peu partout autour de moi. Comme si le soleil m'illuminait de toute sa lumière.

Et lorsque que j'eus cru que cet homme était devenu mon propre soleil et que ma vie ne pourrait être plus brillante encore, une ombre vint s'y glisser. Une ombre qui tremblait de peur, de haine, de chagrin. Une ombre que jamais je ne pourrais consoler de sa peine. Mais je lui ai porté l'amour que j'avais dans tout mon être pour qu'un jour, comme on l'avait fait pour moi, il connaisse une lumière plus splendide que celle de Pheobus à son réveil. Je voulais tant qu'il plonge dans la lumière, comme moi. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit comme moi. Mais nous n'étions pas destinés à nous ressembler, quand bien même nous ayons fait partie du clan flamboyant pendant de si longues années. Ce n'était pas ma place … mais lorsque mon univers retomba dans la nuit, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie à la chaleur brûlante des flammes solaires comme si plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en approcher. Moi qui l'aimait tant, je ne pouvais l'admirer dans toute sa beauté, tant il me faisait mal de le voir se lever puis se coucher.

L'ombre que j'avais tenté d'élever dans la lumière était retombé dans l'obscurité. Cela me peina, certes. Mais je ne pouvais plus l'aider … il était des leurs, il le serait toujours. Et moi, je ne pourrais jamais me détacher du noir corbeau de la nuit. Cruel destin … Pourquoi nous infliger tant de souffrance et de malheur ? Ma question, je la posais cent fois. Mais quand bien même je l'aurais fait un millier de fois supplémentaire, on ne m'aurait pas répondu.

Je voulais qu'il me voit. Je voulais qu'à son tour, il m'apporte la lumière qu'on m'avait autrefois offerte avec tant de gentillesse. Je le voulais lui, et personne d'autre. Je voulais marcher près de lui, avec lui, et ce pour l'éternité. Mais si je n'avais jamais porté de mauvais sentiments à l'égard du clan d'en face, il n'avait jamais pu aimer le mien. Peut-être me haïssait-il, peut-être n'étais-je plus qu'une inconnue, une ennemie parmi tant d'autres. Et mon cœur ne le supportait pas. Pourtant, j'étais la même qu'autrefois, celle avec qui il avait grandi, celle avec qui il avait vécu. Jamais je n'avais changé. Le clan certes, mais la personne non. J'étais encore cette petite fille fragile et ignorante qu'il avait rencontré des années auparavant, par une nuit d'hiver plus froide que l'enfer lui même. Et si pour cela, je devais me montrer à nue, je n'aurais pas hésité.

Lorsque tout fut fini, le combat, l'alliance qui liait nos clans pour un si court laps de temps, j'étais venue à lui, décidée à lui prouver qui j'étais. Pour lui, j'étais sans aucun doute le fantôme d'une fille d'une passé, quelqu'un qu'il devait oublier, quelqu'un qu'il avait sans aucun doute … aimé. Je me souviens encore de nos adieux, il y a longtemps de cela, quand j'avais enfin compris qui il était pour moi et qui j'étais dans son cœur. À présent, il me voyait comme le souvenir d'une morte … j'étais morte pour lui. J'étais enterrée quelque part en lui, où personne ne pourrait plus jamais me voir. Et ça me faisait tellement peur.

J'entrais. Verrouillais la porte. Me tenais face à lui. Tremblante de tous mes membres, je lui parlais, du fond de ma personne, comme j'aurais du le faire bien avant. Je lui disais une fois de plus que j'étais là, que j'avais toujours été là, que jamais je ne l'ai quitté, pas une seule fois. Même loin, j'étais si près. J'avais toujours été avec lui, en toutes circonstances. Et mes mains déboutonnèrent ma veste et la laissèrent tomber au sol, dans un froissement de tissu à peine audible. Et même s'il restait stoïque, muet, je continuais à me dévoiler. Ma chemise. Mes chaussures. Ma jupe. Mes chaussettes. Mon soutien-gorge. Ma culotte.

J'étais nue. J'étais _à_ nue. J'étais moi. Et il continuait de regarder mes yeux sans que jamais les siens ne flanchent sur la moindre partie de mon corps pâle et dénudé. Dans un silence absolu, il se leva avec prudence et lenteur. Pas à pas. Encore un pas. Il s'approcha de moi. Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, ses bras m'entourèrent dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante. Et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent une fois encore, nos lèvres se lièrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Je me souviens de cette nuit là comme si c'était hier. Je me souviens de cette sensation étouffante de n'être plus qu'une femme, plus que moi. Je me souviens du contact de son corps contre moi. Sur moi. En moi. Comme si nous ne formions plus qu'un seul être. Je me souviens de l'étreinte de ses bras, de son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou, de la douleur, du désir … je me souviens de tout comme si cet instant avait duré plus qu'une vie entière. Je me souviens de ce moment là où nos deux clans étaient alliés comme nos deux corps étaient unis. Et je me souviens de ce réveil tardif, couchée dans un lit vide, seule et abandonnée.

Je n'oublierais pas que nous nous aimions si fort. Mais nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Nous ne le serons jamais.


End file.
